


For the Show

by orphan_account



Series: things i wrote for diane when i was in the hospital [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cameras, Crack, M/M, Not!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>badly written not!fic i didn't bother to finish (because actual fics are even worse to write).</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Show

**Author's Note:**

> this thing is taking place in a universe where everything is possible and most likely just the same as the roleplay Diane made me write with her.  
> darzia = dan/marzia bisognin
> 
> i feel like i should apologize a lot, but it's 6 in the morning and i dont give a fuck anymore ha have fun

After a long and busy week of doing nothing, Dan is in a serious hurry to film his new video about onlygodknowswhat.  
  
Just as Dan is doing some stupid shit for the video, Phil knocks and comes in.  
  
Phil had just been on Tumblr as he saw Darzia pics, and pretty recent ones too, so he thought to ask his boyfr- eh flatmate about them. In a special way. Like, to remind him that he's practically-taken.  
  
So Phil enters the room and sees Dan there doing whoknowswhat and ends up crowding him to a wall and angrily asking him about the photos. As Dan only stutters weak excuses, Phil's rage increases and he goes jealous-boyfriend on Dan by kissing the fuck out of him.  
  
Dan (secretly happily) goes with it and they end up making out with Dan up against the wall, legs slung around Phil's waist.  
  
Just as Phil continues to go jealous-boyfriend on Dan's neck, resulting Dan's head to hit the wall and himself to sigh happily, Dan registers a weird red blinking from the other site of the room and remembers that the camera is still going. He tries to tell Phil, but he only bites Dan's neck, laughs at the shocked gasp and says that the fans would love it, love to see them together, to see Phil making Dan gasp and moan and writhe beneath him, that Dan would look so good, that he could see himself like Phil sees him, and Dan goes melted-butter against the wall.  
  
Seeing that Dan doesn't complain, Phil carries him to Dan's bed and begins going jealous-boyfriend on Dan's clothes.  
  
Dan actually isn't quite comfortable with having a camera filming them while having sex, but it also seems a bit funny and really exciting, so he just goes with it and gives the camera some serious bedroom eyes while Phil fumbles with his belt, trousers, and finally his boxers.  
  
Phil, now face-to-dick with Dan, looks up to the younger ones face to find him making pretty eyes for the camera, and decides to make a nice show of blowing him, since Dan is all for the show. So he goes down and starts by gently kissing basically everything that is not Dan's boner before he goes to nuzzle on his balls, amazed by the high noises Dan makes. He then continues by licking right up his length and kissing the leaking head, just to finally take him and slowly sink down.  
  
Meanwhile there are sparks flying behind Dan's now closed eyes because he's a loser and wasn't blown since he was 16. When he comes to the conclusion that Phil is too slow, he can't help but thrust up into Phil's mouth to get more of the sensation.  
  
After being almost-chocked by Dan's dick, Phil pulls of long enough to pin Dan's hips to the bed and scowl at him.  
  
Dan then keeps his movements down, as opposed to the volume of his moans.


End file.
